baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball Hall of Fame balloting, 1996
Elections to the Baseball Hall of Fame for 1996 followed the system in use since 1995. The Baseball Writers Association of America (BBWAA) voted by mail to select from recent major league players but no one tallied the necessary 75% support. The Veterans Committee met in closed sessions and selected four people from multiple classified ballots: Jim Bunning, Bill Foster, Ned Hanlon, and Earl Weaver. The BBWAA election The BBWAA was authorized to elect players active in 1976 or later, but not after 1990; the ballot included candidates from the 1995 ballot who received at least 5% of the vote but were not elected, along with selected players, chosen by a screening committee, whose last appearance was in 1990. All 10-year members of the BBWAA were eligible to vote. Voters were instructed to cast votes for up to 10 candidates; any candidate receiving votes on at least 75% of the ballots would be honored with induction to the Hall. The ballot consisted of 35 players; 470 ballots were cast, with 353 votes required for election. Those candidates receiving less than 5% of the vote (24 votes) will not appear on future BBWAA ballots, but may eventually be considered by the Veterans Committee. Candidates who were eligible for the first time are indicated here with a †. Candidates who have since been selected in subsequent elections are indicated in italics. The ten candidates who received less than 5% of the vote, thus becoming ineligible for future BBWAA consideration, are indicated with a *. Vada Pinson, Curt Flood, and Tony Oliva were all on the ballot for the 15th and final time. The newly-eligible players included 20 All-Stars, eight of whom were not included on the ballot, representing a total of 51 All-Star selections. Among the new candidates were 9-time All-Star Fred Lynn and 5-time All-Star Keith Hernandez. The field included two MVPs, Hernandez and Lynn, who was the first player ever to win an MVP in the same year as winngin Rookie of the Year. Players eligible for the first time who were not included on the ballot were: Don Aase, Doug Bair, Thad Bosley, Tom Brookens, Ernie Camacho, Mark Clear, Dave Collins, Jody Davis, Richard Dotson, Jim Dwyer, Terry Francona, Mickey Hatcher, Rick Leach, Larry McWilliams, Greg Minton, Paul Mirabella, Tom Niedenfuer, Dickie Noles, Mike Norris, Ron Oester, Ken Phelps, Joe Price, Domingo Ramos, Ed Romero, Wayne Tolleson, Alex Trevino, Ozzie Virgil, Jr., and Gary Ward. The Veterans Committee The Veterans Committee met in closed sessions to elect as many as two executives, managers, umpires, and older major league players --the categories considered in all its meetings since 1953. By an arrangement since 1995 it separately considered candidates from the Negro Leagues and from the 19th century with authority to select one from each of those two special ballots. The committee elected four people again, the maximum number permitted: pitcher Jim Bunning from the 1960s, manager Earl Weaver from the 1970s, pitcher Bill Foster from the Negro Leagues, and manager Ned Hanlon from the 19th century . J.G. Taylor Spink Award Joe Durso received the J. G. Taylor Spink Award honoring a baseball writer. (The award was voted at the December 1995 meeting of the BBWAA, dated 1995, and included in the summer 1996 ceremonies.) Ford C. Frick Award Herb Carneal received the Ford C. Frick Award honoring a baseball broadcaster. External links *1996 Election at www.baseballhalloffame.org. Category:Baseball Hall of Fame balloting Hall of Fame balloting